Love is Alive
by RubyRedFaerie
Summary: This story about a girl's life who is going fine but is interrupted by drama, caused by her friends, father, and more!! Please read and review!!!
1. First Impressions

Author: Meagan Musick  
  
Started: May 03, 2003  
  
Title: Love is Alive  
  
Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
Disclaimer: I own these characters.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Meagan Davids (main character) is speaking in a first person point of view. She is entering her sophomore year at HFHS (Holly Fields High school) and right when she thought her life was perfect, a guy comes along and everything gets jumbled up. She goes through the gain and loss of friends, and more than anyone of her age should go through.  
  
**First Impressions**  
  
Today is my first day as a sophomore, I wonder if I'm supposed to be more mature now? I don't feel any different, should I act any different from what i acted last year? Gosh, I never knew there would be so many things to worry about, I have to calm down. Come on, I can do this. "Hey, Meagan. It's been so long since we have talked!" My friend Nancy came running up to me.  
  
"Umm ,,, Nancy we talked this morning when you called me and asked what you should wear." I said with a giggle behind my voice.  
  
"Well yeah, Hello!! That was like ages ago. Anyways... I am so happy to be back at school and socializing!" She said with an enthusiastic tone. After she was done talking to me she saw our friend Amanda and ran over to hug her, so with this opportunity I quickly went on my way.  
  
"Well ... well, look who it is." I heard that voice while I was walking and turned around to see Nathan Perez standing there with his arms open to hug me.  
  
"Hey Nathan, gosh it seems forever. I thought you weren't going to come to Holly Fields?" I said as he let me back down from his big gear hug.  
  
"Yeah I didn't think I was going to come either, but my mom had a change of heart once she noticed how many of my friends were coming here. I was so happy that I would be able to come here and see you and everyone else!" Nathan said so excited to be there.  
  
"Well it's good to see you. Have you seen anyone else here?" I asked him, but he said no and went off to go find some people. "Hey!" I said as I saw a group of people I knew.  
  
"Oh Meagan, hey! Do you want to come with us? What's your first class?" My friend Renee greeted me.  
  
"I have Mr. Mezmar. What do you guys have?" I asked them as we started walking towards that class in our group.  
  
"Oh My GoSH!!! That is the class we have!!" They said in chorus and so we went on and the bell rang shortly after that.  
  
We all walked in right in time to get our choice of seats. I patiently watched the door to see if any cute guys would walk in and have this class with me. "Good morning class. Welcome back to Holly Fields High School. This is your second year so I'm hoping you won't be some little cry babies because high school is too hard. Now take out a fresh piece of paper and get ready to write down all my rules. Each and every one of them!" Mr. Mezmar said with a strictning voice.  
  
As the teacher was talking I dazed off while staring towards the door, then all of a sudden it opens and this guy walks in. He was wearing black dickies that where half way down his a$$, and a black shirt that just barely reached the top of his pants, but it still showed his plaid red and black Joe Boxers. He had black hair that was semi-short, it was long enough to comb a bit, but short enough not to be called a girl. When he walked in he looked straight at me and smiled. His smile was melting, gosh he seemed perfect. With all the black his bright blue eyes glowed with a hue surrounding them. "Well, good morning Mr. I'm so bad I can be late for Mezmar's class. Do you have a note to explain your lateness?" Mr. Mezmar asked.  
  
"Yeah I do have a note. I'm late because it's my first time here and they had to register me in the office. I requested you of course since you sound like such a great teacher." The guy said trying to make the smart-a$$ remark the teacher made seem meaningless. Of course the class laughed and Mr. Mezmar snapped back.  
  
"Well do you have a name? Or should I call you whatever I choose?" Mezmar asked.  
  
"My name is Cory." He said and went to a seat, which happened to be right across from me.  
  
"Do you have a last name, Cory?" Mezmar asked, getting impatient with these foolish games.  
  
"Actually I do. But you didn't asked so I figured you wouldn't care to hear it. Anyways, my last name is Brown. Would you like my middle name, too?" There was an interruptance of laughs, then Cory continued, "My full name is Cory Joseph Brown, but people call me Cory or Cor." He said and looked at the teacher's expression.  
  
"I believe this has wasted enough time of ours. Now let's get back to our work." But before we could continue the bell rang to leave and everyone got there stuff and hurried out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey, wait up." Cory said and grabbed my arm to pull me to him. "I was wondering if you could show me to my next class? Since it's my first time here and all." He asked with another one of his great smiles.  
  
"Um... sure I cuold help you. Let's see you have Mrs. Stone. That's my next class too so I guess I can help you." I said and was in my mind thanking the Lord for such a blessing.  
  
"Great. So let's go." He said and we headed off to our next class.  
  
I can't believe I have so far two classes with the hottest guy in school. And he's asked me to help him!! "So where did you live before this small town?" I asked him trying to make conversation and break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I lived in California. Beverly Hills. That was the life, but my dad wanted to move me here with my aunt while he was working. I was supposedly too much on his hands." Cory explained to me.  
  
"Oh, that sucks, but you will like it here soon enough. It really grows on you. And the people are pretty decent too." I said and we laughed as we entered Mrs. Stone's class.   
  
What seemed like only five minutes in class, but really was the whole period, the bell to leave rang. I started to walk out when Cory called me back. "Hey, I never got your name." He said looking for a reason to hang with me, mostly because he had nobody else.  
  
"My name is Meagan, my last name would be Davids. If you were wondering." I stopped talking for a while, but then asked to see his schedule to help him with his classes. "It seems that we have all of our classes together." I said and gave back his schedule.  
  
"Well, you already know my name, so I guess we are finally acquainted." He said, then laughed as we walked on. The day went on until lunch.  
  
During lunch I invited Cory to hang with my group, but when Nancy and Amanda saw him they gave me a look that said 'what are you thinking?!?! He's not going to hang with us!'  
  
But despite the looks *that i ignored* he stayed with us. "So what do you guys usually do during lunch?" Cory asked wondering if we were going to sit and takl the whole lunch period.  
  
"Well we sometimes eat, you know, it being lunch time and all." Nancy commented and looked at Amanda. The two laughed forever at Cory, but not really confessnig they were laughing AT him, but of course they were.  
  
"Well at least, I eat during lunch, they are more of anorexic." I said and he laughed with me, but nancy and Amanda stopped when they heard me. "What, don't like a little joke?"   
  
"Nancy and I are going to go find Johnny so we will talk to you later. Buh-bye." Amanda said and they left.  
  
"I'm glad to be rid of them. They just didn't seem to like me at all." Cory said and looked at me for my expression.  
  
"Don't mind them, they don't like new-comers. I'm sure they will warm up to you sooner or later. But fo rnow I can show you around." I said and looked up at him with a smile. We sat there for the longest time just staring into each others eyes. But then my friend Candi came up and broke our gaze. "Oh My GoSH!! Meagan!! I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed and hugged me, then saw Cory. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you two were in the middle of something. Should I go?"   
  
"No you should stay. You and Meagan talk. I don't mind. I will just sit here and act invisible." Cory said being a good sport of the situation.  
  
"Ok great! You're the best!" Candi squealed again.  
  
"Yeah the best, remind me to thank you for this later." I said sarcastically, and hating his decision of letting her stay.  
  
"Oh, really it's no problem at all. Don't thank me, really." He said and looked at me.  
  
"Well how have you ..." But Candi was interrupted by the bell. "Oh darn, I really wanted to talk." She said disappointed that she couldn't stay and chat.  
  
"You can call me and we will talk later. Oh you don't have my number, here's my cell 555-6935. Just call anytime." And with that we seperated from Candi.  
  
"Do i get to call that number too?" Cory asked me as we walked to class.  
  
"Only if you want to." I said and smiled back at him as I was walking into the classroom.  
  
~*~ After School ~*~  
  
"Hey Meagan, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime. You know, not during school and all." Cory said as he caught up with me.  
  
"Um .... yeah sure. That sounds good to me. Just call my cell and we can hook up anytime that's good for you." I said and then headed home.  
  
~*~ Please Read and Review!!! I will write more soon! ~*~ 


	2. Just friends

Author: Meagan  
  
RubyRedfaerie  
  
Title: Love is Alive  
  
Disclaimer: I own these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Just Friends …  
  
~*~ Just Friends … ~*~  
  
A few weeks have passed now in school and Cory and I have been becoming good friends. Everyday we get closer and closer.  
  
"Hey Meagan, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies today. It would be around 4 o'clock or so." Cory asked when he called my cell phone.  
  
"Um…. That sounds great! I will meet you there at the mall by Green Orchard Rd., does that sound good?" I asked and Cory agreed so we hung up and I got ready to go. I wasn't sure what to wear though. I had so many outfits, but could only wear one. I could wear my black peddle-pusher dickies with my black and silver shirt. I had decided that was the best outfit and put it on, along with my black flip-flops.   
  
I walked to the mall and saw Cory waiting outside for me. I walked up to him to go inside the theatre. "Hey, are you ready to go but the tickets now?" He asked and I said yes, so we went on our way and found some seats inside.  
  
Almost half an hour had passed and the movie was already getting boring. Cory turned to me to say something. "Do you want to watch the movie or just talk? Because there is nobody else in here so it wouldn't be rude or anything." He said waiting for an answer.  
  
"I would like to talk. Besides, this movie is really boring." I said and smiled. We started to talk about other movies we have seen and what movies we would like to see and just miscellaneous things on and off.   
  
There was silence between him and me then he kissed me. At first I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I kissed him back. The kiss was soft and gentle, not to rough. After a long (and I mean REALLY long time) I broke the kiss. We looked up at each other. I stared into his eyes, which were like deep blue waves. We were both out of breath and practically gasping for air.   
  
We watched the movie after that. When it was over he walked me home. As we neared my house he took my hand. We stopped in front of my two-story house, and he looked into my eyes. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at school." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and dashed off.  
  
I walked into my house and my mo was there cooking dinner. "Hi honey. How was the movie?" She asked, and I started upstairs, but still answered her question. "It was pretty good. I'm going to go lie down."   
  
I took my sandals off and plopped down on my bed. 'I wonder if he really likes me…' I thought to myself as I slowly went to sleep.  
  
My slumber was put to a stop when my mother was yelling for me to come downstairs. I went down there to see what she wanted, and when I got there I saw Cory in the living room.   
  
"Hey Meagan, I was wondering if I could get some help on my science notes?" He asked as I was paused at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Slowly walking down to him, I answered. "Yeah I guess that would be fine, as long as my mom is fine with it." I said and looked at her for an answer.  
  
"That would be fine with me, as long as you two stay out of my way. I'm cleaning and cooking so I'm very busy." She smiled and pointed towards my room so Cory and I went up there.  
  
"I really didn't need help with my notes. I was wanting to talk to you." Cory said as he sat a notebook on my desk.  
  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him and we both sat on the bed.  
  
"About the kiss we had in the theatre. I'm not sure if that was the right thing to do." He said and looked at me for my response.  
  
"Oh… well why wouldn't it be right?" I asked since I was very confused about the situation.  
  
"If we were to get together, and then break up we wouldn't be friends anymore. I really like your company and I wouldn't stand it if we couldn't hang out anymore." He tried to explain.  
  
"I guess you are right. It really would be for the better if we didn't date." I said agreeing, but really not feeling the same.  
  
~*~*~*~ Cory's P.O.V ~*~*~*~   
  
'I wonder if she even likes me? How could she like me?' I thought and looked over at Meagan as she got off the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
'I don't want to chance my heart getting broken, I should stick with being friends.' I thought and then started to talk again.  
  
~*~*~*~ Meagan's P.O.V ~*~*~*~  
  
"So… what is there to talk about now?" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Well… how did you like the movie?" Cory asked me.  
  
"It was ok … a little boring, but I mean it was pretty good other than those parts." I said and thought back to when he kissed me, and a slight smile came over my face.  
  
"I should probably go now. My aunt is probably worried sick." He said and I walked him downstairs to the door. "Bye Meagan."   
  
After he was gone I ate dinner with my mom, since we are the only ones living there. My dad has been gone ever since I was a little girl.  
  
I was so exhausted that I went straight to bed and woke up very late the next morning. I woke up and had just enough time to take a quick shower and get dressed into different clothes. When I checked my messages on my cell phone I had two from Cory.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ……………  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Please read and review!! ~*~*~*~ 


	3. Who Cares, You Left First

Author: Meagan  
  
RubyRedfaerie  
  
Title: Love is Alive  
  
Disclaimer: I own these characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Who cares, you left first  
  
~*~Who Cares, you Left First~*~  
  
I was late and couldn't stop to look at the messages from Cory. But what if they were important? Oh O can look at them later, I'm going to be really late now! I went to get a ride from my mom and was at school about ten minutes later. I got out and school h ad already started. I ran to the office to get a late slip so I could hurry to class. When I walked in I looked around, and saw Cory sitting down in his desk and he looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"Well, hello Meagan, how come you are so late?" Mr. Mezmar said as he walked over to me and handed me an assignment.  
  
"I woke up a little late this morning ... I had a hard night and I don't find it necassary to explain myself to you. I'm here now and that's what matters." I said and sat down beyond just pissed.  
  
"Do i hear a hint of attitude in your voice Miss Davids? I can send you to the prinicpal's office if you'd like?" He said knowing the answer, and just went on with the lesson.  
  
After class Cory came up to me. "Hey Meagan. You seemed a little mad in there. Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am fine. Just woke up a little grumpy. So how have you been lately?" I asked him and he motioned to stop before we got into our next classrooom.  
  
"Did you get my messages on your cell phone? I am too afraid to say them face to face ... just listen to my messages and you'll see." Cory said and walked into the classroom.  
  
'Ok.' I thought to myself. I got out my cell phone and was getting to my messages when the stupid jocks came by and knocked it out of my hands. The phone dropped on the ground and shattered. "Oh man! Meagan, I'm sorry. But I gotta get to class. I'm real sorry." Said one of the football players.  
  
I walkde into my class pretty upset, because now I will never know what those two messages from Cory said. 'What could he be trying to tell me?' I thought to myself and then sat down.  
  
This was on my mind all day, at lunch Cory came up to me again and asked if I had got the messages. "No, I'm sorry. I was about to listen to them, but one of the football players knocked it out of my hand while running to class. The phone broke into pieces and I can't get them now. Why don't you just tell me?" I asked him, practically begging for him to let me know.  
  
"I would but it's really embarrassing. You know, maybe this is a sign. You aren't supposed to know." Cory said trying to be all sophisticated.   
  
"Maybe I am supposed to know and this is your chance to tell me. So come one... just let me know." I said and gave him the puppy-dog look.  
  
"I gotta go get something to eat. I will think about this. See you in a few. Ok?" He said and went off to get some food.  
  
"Hey Meagan!! Come eat lunch with us. Now that Cory's gone there's nothing that can stop us from catching up, right?" My friend Amanda asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess." So I walked over to their little group under the eaves and we sat and talked until Cory came back and then I went with him to the football field to eat lunch. "That took longer than I expected. You left me there talking to Amanda." I said kidding around.  
  
'Haha! Sorry the lines were a little longer than usual. And besides, you can't completely hate me. I got you lunch, and I payed for it too." He reminded me and we laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right. Thanks. So ... what are you doing tomorrow? It's the weekend and I was thinking we could do something." I said probably bringing up a sensative subject.  
  
"Well I don't know. My aunt hasn't told me of anything that we are doing, so I'm probably free for tomorrow." Cory answered and then the bell rang so we went off and got to our class.  
  
School was over and so Cory and I were walking home. It was silent the whole way there, then we reached my house we said goodbye Those were the only words we spoke to each other.  
  
I walked into my house and told my mom I might have plans for tomorrow with Cory. "Ok, but I need to talk to you about something Meagan. Why don't you come sit down with me at the table." She said and I walked into the kitchen to sit down with my mom.  
  
"Yeah mom, what do you want to talk about?" I asked wondering if I was in trouble in any kind of way.  
  
"I got a call from you r father today. He said he was going to come by and visit for a while. I told him it would be fine, but I wasn't sure if you would be as open about the idea. He said he was coming tomorrow. Now I know you have plans with your little friend Cory, but you could at least stay around to see your dad for an hour or so right?" She explained to me and asked for my opinion.  
  
"Why would I stay around for him when he couldn't stay around for me? I have plans tomorrow, if he wants to stay extra time I will see if I can fit him into my schedule for this weekend. I'm surprised he bothered calling." I said and ran upto my room.  
  
The next morning I called Cory at about 11 o'clock or so and we talked for a while, then I got ready to go to the beach with Cory, we were going to spend the whole weekend there. Just relaxing and swimming, surfing, shopping and so much more. Just the two of us.  
  
The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs with my bag. I opened the door expecting Cory, but instead it was my dad. "Meagan, is that you? You have gotten so big. Goodness you are all grown up." He said and went to hug me, but i pulled away and opened the door wider so he could fit his luggage inside. "Where's your mom?"   
  
I pointed upstairs and so he called her name. I told him I had to go and the doorbell rang again. I answered it and and this time it was Cory. "Hey!" I said all excited about going.  
  
"Hey are you ready?" He asked impatiently. He didn't have a real driver's liscence, but he could drive himself around, so he was hoping we wouldn't get pulled over.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready, just need to say bye to my mom ... and I guess my dad." I said and Cory looked into the house and saw my father standing there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Meagan's dad." He said and walked over to Cory and shook his hand. "That's a nice handshake you have there."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Daivds." Cory replied to the compliment, and dropped Mr. Davids hand. I came back downstairs and was ready to go.  
  
"Bye dad. I guess I will see you when I get back, if you are here." I said and was half way out the door when he had to say something.  
  
"You are leaving? I just got here. I don't think that it is right for you to just leave your dad like that Meagan." He said in a stern voice, getting angry.  
  
"Well I don't think it's right to leave your daughter at the age of 3, but I didn't stop you. Good-bye dad." And I left with Cory after that.  
  
We were about two hours into our trip and then our car broke down ... in the middle of nowhere. We were stuck there for a while, still we saw nobody to help us. "Meagan, I don't think we are going anywhere soon .. and it's getting dark, we should get the car offroad and camp out around here." Cory suggested.  
  
"Ok, you're right." I said agreeing with him, and we started pushing the car over to the side which was pretty well hidden from the road. And from there we made a camping spot.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
~*~ Please Read and Review~*~ 


End file.
